inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rider War
attack on Farthen Dûr]] The New Rider War was the name given to the war in which Eragon Shadeslayer fought. The war lasted for two years and was fought between the Empire and Varden. By the end of the war both sides had suffered heavy loses. After Eragon entered the war on the side of the Varden the war took a dramadic turn. Both sides tried to gain the advantage throught the rare dragons, which had been all but wiped out in the Dragon War. The war took a personal twist for Eragon after his friend, Murtagh, became a Dragon Rider on the side of the Empire. Origins King Galbatorix had taken over the vast majority of Alagaësia, after he destroyed the Dragon Riders during the Dragon War. A former Dragon Rider by the name of Brom formed a resistance force called the Varden. The Varden allied themselves with the elves, dwarves and later the Urgals. Galbatorix got the support of a shade named Durza who cast a binding spell over the urgal race. Pre-war violence Though the war officially started at the Battle under Farthen Dur, there was a great deal of violence and death long before the two sides offically declared war. The fall of the Forsworn The Varden assassinated many of Galbatorix's prized Forsworn. Brom knew that the Forsworn had to be eliminated before the Empire could be overthrown. By the start of the war, all the Forsworn were dead, thanks to the Vardan's efforts. The Mission to Urû'baen With the help of a Varden agent named Jeod, Brom planned a surprise raid on Urû'baen in order to capture the three dragon eggs in Galbatorix's possession. For an unknown reason, the rebel contact was not able to complete the mission, and stole only one of the three eggs. The Great Ambush A couple months before the war, the Varden decide to launch a minor scale offencive against the Imperial forces. The resolt was the loss of three of Galbatorix's brigades. The capture of Arya As war neared Galbatorix wanted to make sure he remained the only faction allied to one of the remaining dragons. He assigned his most trusted general, Durza to capture Arya, the carry of the captured dragon egg. Durza took a company of urgals and ambushed Arya and her guardians as they traveled through the forest. The urgals killed the two elf guards and captured Arya, however, Arya was able to pervent the egg's capture. The Northern Massacres The farming communities in the northern part of the Empire had become angry with the Imperial government for raising the taxes to a nearly unpayable level. Galbatorix saw the northern farmers as a threat. Urgals serving the King slaughtered an entire village for supposedly aiding the Varden. Battle of Ithrö Zhâda The Urgal army under Durza the Shade launched a surprise attack on the dwarven city of Ithrö Zhâda. All but one of the dwarves were killed in the attack. Durza used secret tunnels found in the city to attack Farthen Dûr. The skirmish outside Farthen Dûr When Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Arya fled to Farthen Dûr they were followed by a legion of Kull. The party was rescued by Varden warriors and after the short battle were given a heroes welcome to the Varden headquarters. The War The Battle under Farthen Dûr The war began when Galbatorix ordered his Urgal armies to attack the Varden headquarters at Farthen Dûr which was also the dwarf capital. This battle triggered sympathy for the Varden, and support when they emerged victorious, thanks to Durza's death at the hands of Eragon. The aftermath of the battle The Ambush ]] Even days after the battle had been won there were still enemy urgals wondering the many tunnles around Farthen Dûr. Ajihad, Murtagh, and the Twins were chosen to hunt down the remaining urgals. However, the search party was unexpectedly attacked by urgal warriors and Ajihad was killed. Murtagh and the Twins were captured and left for dead. The conversion of Murtagh What really had happened was that the Twins had been working undercover for the Empire. And had taken the opportunity to capture Morzan's son. While held captive the dragon, Thorn, hatched for Murtagh. King Galbatorix then forced Murtagh to swear allegiance to him in the Ancient Language. The Varden move to Surda Although the battle was a success for the Varden, the loss of Ajihad and the depletion in the dwarves' supplies forced the new Varden leader, Nasuada, to lead the Varden to Surda and their new ally, King Orrin. Their presence in Surda was not readily accepted by all. Most notably, the Silk Guild openly expressed hostility towards the rebel group. Spies in Aberon While the Varden were in Aberon, the Surdan capital, Nasauda was attacked by an Imperial magician associated with a group of spies and magic users known as the Black Hand. Thanks to Elva the Varden were able to kill two members of the Hand, though the organization would remain a threat to the Varden throughout the course of the war. The Battle for Carvahall In order to gain information about the location of Eragon, Galbatorix sent agents to Eragon's hometown of Carvahall to interrogate Eragon's cousin, Roran. When the people of Carvahall refused to give Roran up to the Empire fighting erupted. Roran led the small militia army against the Imperial forces. The people of Carvahall were able to hold out for many days, but with arrival of more Imperial troops, Roran pirated an Imperial ship called the Dragon Wing and set sail for Surda. The elves enter the war Shortly before the Battle of the Burning Plains the elves choose to enter the war on the side of the Varden. Previousely they were afraid to enter the war because of such northren strongholds like Gil'ead, that they feared would hault any invation army. The Battle of the Burning Plains ]] The Empire again tried to stomp out the rebellion, this time at a placed called the Burning Plains. An army of loyal humans, under the command of Murtagh, was sent to attack the Varden and their Surdan allies. Just prior to the battle, the Varden allied themselves with their former enemies, the Urgals, who desired vengeance for the wrongs perpetrated against them by the Empire. Thanks to the timely arrival of men from Carvahall and a dwarf army under King Hrothgar, the battle resulted another victory for the resistance, though great losses were sustained by both sides, including the death of Hrothgar. War-time Politics As in any war, politics played a huge part in the New Rider War. The Empire , hero of the Empire, bane of the Rebellion]] In the Empire support for Galbatorix wavered during the course of the war. In the north hatred grew for the Imperial government. As the Empire was confident that they would achieve a quick and easy victory pro-Galbatorix citzens supported the war, but after they suffered two defeats support for the war wained. There were those, however, that view the Emire, and its king, as a savior and protector. They view the Varden as terrorist and crimelords, who should be punished. Varden One of the Varden's biggest problems was the fear, that prevented other nations from joining their alliance. In Surda many of the people feared that they would destroyed if they aided the Varden. Many elves and dwarves did not feel obligated to help the humans with "their problems." This was a great disadvange to the Varden. Those who were in support of the Varden's war effort sought to rid the world of Galbatorix's evil and tyranny. Dragons , a red dragon bonded to Murtagh ]] Before the war, only one healthy dragon remained, Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan. After the discovery of Saphira by Eragon, however, a new Dragon Rider entered the war on the side of the Varden. Later, a crimson dragon named Thorn hatched for Murtagh. Both Thorn and Murtagh were forced to swear allegiance to Galbatorix. Eragon wanted to find a mate for Saphira to retore the once gloriouse Dragon Riders. Galbatorix, on the other hand, wanted Saphira, the last female dragon in existence, to mate either with Thorn or the yet-unhatched green dragon and begin his own group of Riders. Major battles *Mission to Uru'baen *Great Ambush *Mission in Du Weldenvarden *Battle under Farthen Dur *Raid in Aberon *Battle for Carvahall *Battle of the Burning Plains Triva *An actual name for the war in the ''Inheritance'' trilogy is never given. *The war will be concluded in Book III. *The Varden and their supporters have never lost a major battle, despite the fact that the Empire is far superior in numbers. Probable future battles The following are battles that are likely to occur in Book Three. *Battle of the Helgrind *Battle of Uru'baen See also *Eragon *The Empire *Varden *Imperial Army Category:Conflicts